


no one needs to know that you're a good liar

by Yutora



Category: Original Work
Genre: Love Poems, Original Fiction, Original Poetry - Freeform, Poetry, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-07
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2019-10-23 17:16:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 87
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17687618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yutora/pseuds/Yutora
Summary: "...a hangman’s knotin the atticof your mouth."





	no one needs to know that you're a good liar

he is all mouth  
thunder  
blood running cold  
pulsating with unease  
sitting at your table  
a banquet filled with empty plates and cobwebs  
echoing lullabies of devastatingly beautiful things  
dangling on the tip of your tongue  
a hangman’s knot  
in the attic  
of your mouth

and he lost himself  
in your love story because he didn’t want  
any other kind but that which you gave away  
so carefree  
leaving him to suffocate  
in a myth  
of soulmates where sacrifices are made  
in vain to approve  
your tragedies.


End file.
